8 years of Agony
by Kuroi Tori
Summary: An 8 yearold meets the X-Men. Very Powerful.


[A/N: What happens when one of the strongest mutants conceived, meets the X- Men? With her un-matched powers how will the X-Men be able to overpower this 8 year old who calls herself Vapor? Find Out in this deliciously entertaining fanfic of mine! ~Kuroi Tori P.S: This is only my 2nd attempt at an X-Men: Evolution Fanfic. All X-Men characters are property of their respected creators, therefore, it is not owned by me, except the 8 yr. Old. ^^]  
  
Ororo paused from her reading to look out of the dark window next to her reclining chair by the fireplace. She listening in on the rain as Kitty and Amara glanced through Hot-Boy magazines. Kurt had turned in for the night after eating a little over 'too much' egg rolls this evening. He was a little under the weather. Logan eased himself on the couch with a Heineken and Jean and Scott sat cuddled within a one-seated chair. In the rec. room, only the noise from the television set emptied the space of silence the rain would cause.  
  
"The weather's getting worse" Ororo commented as she looked over to the others. They seemed as if they weren't paying attention to her. Wolfsbane and Peter were in the kitchen drying what was left of the dishes from their dinner. Rogue sat in front of the fireplace, reading one of her gothic novels. She popped the bubblegum and resumed reading. Her hand moved to turn a page.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Ororo. It'll die down soon." Logan replied, bringing the can to his lips as his eyes remained glued to the television set. He couldn't help but to chug the can once more at the sight of Jean pecking short kisses on Scott's lips. Ororo knew it was something more than that. She knew something bad was stirring, something a little more than just a 'bad storm'. Logan arose from his seat. "I'm turning in for the night." He grumbled, tossing his empty beer can into the trash bin.  
  
"Goodnight" Ororo called behind him. She lifted a hand to turn a page of her novel. Kurt moaned as he tossed and turned. Logan walked by, but returned, peeking his head in the doorway.  
  
"I know you're awake, stop murmuring in your sleep, bub." He grumbled walking over to the bed. Kurt's eyes opened with a small yawn. He sat up to brush away blue strands from his face.  
  
"Logan" he started. "I had zhe most awkward dream." He ran a hand through his dark hair, and then removed the sheets from his legs.  
  
"Well kid, I've got all night." Logan sighed, taking a seat at the edge of the bed.  
  
* * * ~ There is quite a disturbance in the air tonight. ~ Xavier thought. Interlocking his fingers under his chin as he sat at his desk. Thunder enveloped the dark sky in the window behind him and caused an electrical disturbance within the mansion. The lights flickered then remained unblinking.  
  
~Xavier, this is no ordinary storm.~ Ororo telepathically noted. She looked out of the window once more.  
  
~I know. Cerebroe has foreseen a power greater than expected.~  
  
~Perhaps a new mutant?~ Startled, Ororo looked down on Kitty and Amara giggling at a not-so-cute man in Hot-Boy magazine. They pointed at his well- toned body. She looked up on Jubilee who flew toward them and snatched the magazine.  
  
"Keep your filthy hands off my Magazines!" Jubilee screamed, dusting off their fingerprints. She stalked off while Amara and Kitty gloated.  
  
~ I believe so, Ororo. We may have to investigate this one. If Mystique-- ~  
  
~ I know Professor. I know. ~ Ororo closed her book and stood. Rogue, behind her gothic novel, watched her move out of the room. Wonder what she's up to? Rogue thought. She hesitantly got up to follow.  
  
* * * Logan was just getting into the hall when he walked in to Ororo. Kurt bumped into him from behind. "Ah! Vhat's zhe hold up, man?"  
  
"Ororo." Logan nodded as he stepped around her.  
  
"Logan, Kurt. "She replied as she continued down the hall. Halfway, she turned around to face them. "Logan. Do you mind watching the children? The storms getting worse." She stood tossing that hint. It seemed like Logan didn't catch on as quick as she'd hope. He nodded after a moment.  
  
"Sure. I'll be happy to watch the butterballs." Kurt arched a brow. His gaze drifted from one to the other.  
  
"Are we having butterballs? Vhat are butterballs? Logan?"  
  
"Thank you, Logan." Ororo nodded. "I trust that you'll also keep Kurt away from any foods, as well." She laughed as she continued down the hall toward a large set of double doors.  
  
"Yep. I'll tie him down this time."  
  
"C'mon, sport. Lets go see what the Kitten's up to." Kurt sighed, placing his eyes to the floor.  
  
"I don't zhink so, Logan. Zhe last time I saw Kitty, she threw her plate at me."  
  
"Ha! Don't worry. She just needs time to get used to the 'Fuzzy elf.'." Logan chuckled as they both started down the stairs. Rogue ducked behind a wall when she saw them. If Logan noticed her, her venture would be cancelled. She waited, crouched down behind a statue. Logan and Kurt seemed to be enjoying their little conversation.  
  
"Did you see the way Rogue." Was the last thing Marie heard them say. As much as she wanted to hear the end of that question, she wanted to know what the cause of the terrible storm was. When Logan and Kurt were well gone, she continued on up the stairs. By this time Ororo had already engaged in conversation with the professor. Rogue could see the large double doors but couldn't hear what they were saying. Sound-proof doors were no joke when it came to being "Sound proof".  
  
* * * "Her name is Vapor." Xavier's hands intertwined under his chin. His back was to Ororo who sat on the corner of his desk. She looked over the paperwork on his desk then returned her gaze to the back of his chair. He continued.  
  
"She carries tremendous power and is unmatched. And she's very vulnerable if in the presence of the enemy."  
  
"Where can we find this.Vapor?" Ororo asked stepping down from the desk.  
  
"We can't. Her name states her nature quite well. Vapor is human but her ability can cause her to fade even if she still stands in front of us."  
  
"So.she's like a hologram?" Ororo looked him over. She eased back and watched as Xavier turned to face her.  
  
"If that'll fit the description." He moved from around his desk. "I suggest we look for her as soon as possible. Time is short." Ororo nodded.  
  
"I'll round up the others."  
  
Rogue took refuge behind a wall. THAT sentence was clearly stated as Ororo neared the door. She watched as Ororo walked into the hall, looked around, then continued on. She was about to leave her spot when she noticed Xavier leaving the room. He stopped and voiced a "hmm" as he looked around. She held her breath, hoping that he'd leave. She watched as his mobile started off. Relief fell over her and she quietly sighed.  
  
"Rogue. If you're not downstairs, how will you know what we are to face?" the professor asked turning his head toward her. Wide-eyed, she looked up. She stepped from her place of hiding.  
  
"Professor, Ah.um."  
  
"I know." He answered. "You should get going. Ororo's waiting for you."  
  
Rogue nodded and took off down the hall. He's good. Damn good. She thought. How'd he find her? The professor watched as she ran and disappeared into the dark hall. He placed his left hand on the motor's stick and advanced forward. When Rogue reached the Rec. Room, she stepped in quietly. All heads turned to her- she turned her eyes to the fireplace. Her arms crossed each other when she leaned against a wall.  
  
Ororo's information was interrupted by Logan. Eyes were turned to him.  
  
"Come on, chump!" He sneered trying to not spill the freshly opened can of beer that he held with one hand. The other hand held a tight grip along a blue tail.  
  
"No! Muffins!" could be heard screaming from the kitchen. They all knew who that could be. Kitty turned to Jean.  
  
"Like, doesn't the blue fuzzball ever like, stop eating?"  
  
Jean shrugged as she smiled. She tossed her eyes back to Logan and his struggle. This was it! Logan said he'd stop Kurt from eating and he would. Logan found a place to rest the beer can then reached both hands in front of him.  
  
"Agh! Let me go, man! I." Kurt straneously pulled from him. "need.muffins!"  
  
Logan grinned.  
  
"But their Kitty's muffins! "he yelled releasing his grip. Kurt blinked awkwardly, then fell forward.  
  
"Agh!" BLAMPH! He reappeared hanging from the ceiling fan in the Rec. Room. The X-Men ducked for cover as Kurt spit every ounce of the food from his mouth.  
  
"Yuck! Why didn't you warn me before? You could've saved me some time!"  
  
"Hey!!" Kitty shrieked, glaring up at Kurt as he hung from the fan. Logan grinned at the two. Ororo folded her hands behind her as she looked over to the two.  
  
"May I continue?" She calmly asked. Her eyes darted from Kitty to Kurt then Logan.  
  
"Oh. Sorry, 'O'. Go ahead." Logan reached for his beer can and searched for an open seat.  
  
"Thank you, Logan." She turned to the others. "As I've said before, This mutant is very powerful. Her name is.  
  
* * * "Vapor. The world will know my pain." She hissed, extending her arms as she took flight. Her hair flailed about as the speed of wind picked up and her green eyes glowed. The red and black attire was set adrift against the windy current and her cape wavered.  
  
Mystique stood before her shielding herself from up risen dirt, water, and flying objects. Tremendous power! The blue queen thought as she squinted to see. She will be very useful to the brotherhood. With her power and Wanda's power, Xavier and his goons will never defeat us! She stood straight and Vapor looked down on her.  
  
"Vapor!" Mystique yelled over the course of action. "Ally with me and the brotherhood! You will get your revenge! The world will feel our pain!" Mystique grinned as she lowered her head. Her eyes set on the young recruit. Vapor stared for a moment. Never once did she waver. Instead, her power increased.  
  
"I work alone!" she screamed. Her left hand extended toward an SUV parked along the road. Bringing her hand in and making a fist, she lifted the vehicle. She directed her hand towards Mystique. Instinct cautioned and Mystique fled for cover. The SUV slammed into a row of trees causing animals to scurry away. Mystique came out from her spot and held her hands up in surrender.  
  
"Listen." She breathlessly pleaded. "she wiped away at the rain that dampened her hair. "Let me help you. I can bring the earth to bow before you only if you decide to help me." Vapor was starting to gather power within her fingertips. Her hands began to glow at the fingertips.  
  
"I'm the only one that can help you." Mystique stared, slipping into a stance to stand her guard. I shouldn't have gone this alone. She thought. Damn. The power left her hand and blasted Mystique into a tree. Mystique screamed and her eyes widened as her back slammed into the tree's base. She fell curled up near the tree.  
  
"Is that all you've got to offer me?" Vapor closed her eyes and her power fell silent. She fell swiftly toward the ground. BLAMPH! Mystique gasped as she struggled to sit up. Where'd she go? Her eyes darted around. Only one mutant has that ability. She sneered. A black boot crushed Mystique's head to the ground, making her inhale dirt and grass.  
  
"Where did I go? Ha. I'm right here." She smirked, grinding her foot to the back of Mystique's head. She stepped back and looked to the dark sky. As Mystique turned over, wiping away the dirt from her face, a boot flew to her face, knocking her back against the ground. "I didn't tell you to move!"  
  
"There she is!" Ororo pointed out as she let the plane hover over the area. Vapor grinned, fully turning to face the large jet. She extended her hand toward the plane and shook it. Ororo worked the controls. "She's not letting us land!"  
  
"New playmates." Vapor grinned as clenched a fist. The plane's steel coating started to bend in on the X-Men. Jean placed her fingertips to her temple. An attempt to overtake Vapor's power started to seep through. Vapor screamed placing a hand to her head. Her eyes glowed and Jean screamed in return.  
  
" I can't get through to her!" Jean alerted to the others. Logan turned to Kurt who was eagerly trying to fasten his seatbelt.  
  
"Hey blue ball! Can you take the plane to the ground from here?" Kurt threw aside the seatbelt in frustration. There was no point in doing it when they were this close to landing.  
  
"I'll try!" BLAMPH! "Ow!!" Kurt rubbed his head as he fell back into an empty seat.  
  
"Well?" Logan growled.  
  
"No can do, Captain. She won't let me!"  
  
Logan extracted his claws and jumped from his seat. Then I guess we'll have to cut our way out of here. Logan jumped for the door but while airborne he fell back against the other wall. Kitty got up from her chair at that moment and gasped, letting Logan fall through her.  
  
"I'll see if I can get out!" Kitty phased through the plane. "Like, major success!" she screamed as she fell swiftly toward the ground. Just in time too. Vapor threw the plane across from her and watched as it fell, bringing up dirt, rocks, and geo structure.  
  
"This shall be a grand show." She smirked. Her piercing green eyes watched as the X-men staggered out of the plane. Quietly Mystique watched as the X- men arose from the wreckage. I must get out of here. She noted. She took form of a squirrel and scurried off. 


End file.
